The Lucked-up St. Paddy's Day: Part 3
The Lucked-Up St. Paddy's Day: Part 3 is the 11th episode of Season 2 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 42nd episode overall. It is also the final part of the 3-part St. Patrick's Day special. It was posted on March 18, 2017. Summary The Spirit of St. Patrick's Day arrives and shows the leprechaun how important and meaningful he is. Plot Everyone sees The Spirit of St. Patrick's Day, which at first was The Great Potato (who shouldn't know what they did to his people) but turns out to be Patrick Star wearing a leprechaun hat. Of course, Patrick is still an idiot and reads from a paper saying that that every St. Patrick's Day, the leprechaun is very very special. Each leprechaun has his or her own special abilities, but the leprechaun has been blessed with the best of them. He then eats the paper and is asked by Baby Lamb for his opinion on St. Patrick's Day. St. Patrick says life is but a walking shadow, then walks always saying "Happy Leprecaunaka!" Donny wonders if he and Ricky are in good terms with the leprechaun, and he says that now they're friends for the sake of St. Patrick's Day. Uncle Lamb then angrily comes and is disappointed that instead of the leprechaun beating the crap out of Ricky and Donny, but instead he gets a hugfest. Baby Lamb realizes his uncle calls the leprechaun but Ricky says he doesn't realize how special and wonderful leprechauns are on St. Patrick's Day. So Uncle Lamb is asked to join and celebrate with them, and he happily obliges. Then they take 6 seconds to show all the green characters in the world. Afterwards, the episode ends with a funky beat and Dave the Alien says "Peace Out. Word to all your mothers". Characters * Baby Lamb * Cow McMoo * Alphabet Pal * Belle Butterfly * Ricky Bowers * Donny Dolphin * Leprechaun * Uncle Lamb Trivia * The characters shown near the end of the episode include: ** Shrek ** Fiona ** Ben 10 ** Mike Wazowski ** Zak (from Dragon Tales) ** The Grinch ** Cosmo ** Babar ** The Incredible Hulk ** Dipsy ** Hal (Angry Birds) ** Steve and Joe ** Four (from Seven Little Monsters) ** Muscle Man ** Beast Boy ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Henry ** Kermit the Frog ** Buttercup ** Yoshi ** Snuffy ** Creeper ** Plankton ** Plucky Duck ** Little Green Men (Toy Story) ** Tinker Bell ** Brobee (Yo Gabba Gabba) ** Disgust ** Peter Pan ** Rex ** Chris Kratt ** Oscar the Grouch ** Miss Hoolie ** Dorothy the Dinosaur ** Luigi ** The McPunchy Brothers ** Baby Bop ** Green M&M ** Elmo (with green fur) ** Mojo Jojo ** Green Care Bear ** Angry Birds Pigs ** Percy ** Minecraft Slime Ball ** Tree Trunks ** Green Lantern ** The Mask ** Pepe the Frog ** Green Llama ** Wizard of Oz * At the end, Dave the Alien (in his final appearance) says "Peace out. Word to all your mothers.", referencing a line said by Stephen Hawking in an episode of The Fairly OddParents. * Before the characters are shown, Uncle Lamb says "just 6 seconds. I'll watch the time.", referencing what Mister Rogers says during his Emmy speech when he asks for the audience to take 10 seconds to think about the people in their lives. * During the dance scene at the end of the episode, a mashup of parodies of "Staying Alive" from Bill Nye the Science Guy and Pinky, Elmyra, and the Brain is heard. * This is the first episode to end with an iris out. The Episode Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:St. Patrick's Day Episodes Category:Specials